Love Song For A Vampire
by Emilie Nightingale
Summary: Helena is beginning her seventh year hogwarts a new teacher has taken the postion of Defense Against the Dark Arts and a mysterious man appears in her dreams. To know more read the story.
1. Intro

A man walked up the steps of the cathedral (sp?) he then opened the solid oak doors and went straight forward to one of the confessional boxes he sat down and made a cross sign over his chest and prayed alittle before speaking.

"What is you wish of me Cardinal." spoke the man.

Soon before the slot opened revealing a older looking man dressed in red and he looked over to the other man,"I have another assignment for you to do, Van Helsing.," said the man as he he trned a knob revealing a set of stairs that led downward. The other man known as Van Helsing soon followed after him,"What is this assignment you speak of?" questioned the man as he stopped at the end of the stairs.

"I wish for you to go to London, England agian but this time you need to go to a school called Hogwarts it's a school for young witches and wizards but that's not important, it seems that Count Dracula is back and has his mind fixed on going there." he said.

Van Helsing was shocked to hear this it seems that even being killed by a werewolf didn't finish him off, "Why must I go through this again surely you can send somebody else.," he said.

"Because you are the only one who can help this girl." at that the projector in front him turned on to show a picture of a young girl who looked to be in her late teens.

"This is Helena Crossblade the only Daughter of Edward and Ophelia Crossblade they died when she was just 3 yrs of age by a death-eater still unknown at the time she is now 17 and unaware that Dracula is coming after her that is why you must go over there and keep her safe.," he said looking back at him.

"So you saying that I should go over there I thought that school is well guarded." said Van Helsing.

"It is well guarded but only against evil witches and wizards not vampires." Said the cardinal.

Before he could speak again the man spoke once more, "Don't worry Gabriel I spoke to Albus Dumbledore he is the headmaster over there he said that she does not know and that you are going undercover as the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor." he said and with that he left.

Before he too left to go look for Carl he took one last look at the picture she reminded him so much of Anna he couldn't bare the thought of losing another innocent he made a silent promise her parents that he would protect their only daughter even if it meant losing his life.

A/N: Well here is the intro to the story message me on how you liked it and feel free to make banners for the story first chapter coming soon and if anyone can make me a banner please feel free to message me at the_greatest_ and forget to rate and review bye now.


	2. New Professor, New Feelings & Dreams

Everyone was chatting away happily as they all ate their food sitting at the center of the Gryffindor table sat four young teens they were talking away happily about how their summer went.

"So Harry how was Slughorn I heard he knew alot about your parents especially your mother.," said a young girl with long black hair.

"He's okay I guess Lena.," he said smiling abit.

"I wondered who's the new DADA teacher this year.," said Lena as she took a sip of her glas filled with pumpkin juice.

"I don't really know just as long as it isn't another Dolores Umbridge.," said Ron stuffing a piece of chicken in his mouth.

As the feast continued somebody came in opening the door pretty loud causing the whole hall to fall silent as they stared at the strangers. They still had their eyes glued to them as the two walked up towards the tachers' table. The taller person took off his hat and the shorter one pulled back his hood the tall guy was handsome causing the girls to swoon abit while some were whispering. Lena then looked to him and they immediately locked eyes with one another.

*Van Helsing's POV*

I scanned the table to look for her and I then locked my gaze to her, she was beautiful her round face was well portioned and her bluish-gray eyes were entracing her lips were like the color of wine. I couldn't tell about her figure on account she was sitting. My trance was soon broken when a voice spoke out.

"Students I would like you all to welcome your new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher Gabriel Van Helsing and his partner Carl.," said Dumbledore.

At that the students clapped loudly majority of them were the girls who seemed to be in a trance like state. After that I then sat next to a man with a pointed face and long greasy black hair he looked angered about something I then found out from a bigger guy saying that he always wanted this job but never is able to get it. Once dinner was over I then got up and headed out of the hall to my dorm for good night's sleep.

I soon made it up to the girls dorm got ready for bed and fell asleep as I slept I slipped into my dream world;

_I was standing inside a huge castle only I wasn't in Hogwarts the castle resembled something out of Bram Stoker's Dracula only I didn't believe that it could be but still I was convinced other wise. After looking around from where I was standing I decided to muster up some courage and began to walk around I then find myself in what looked to be a library as I looking at the books I heard a voice._

_"I see you had managed to find the library wonderful is it not.," he said in his strong Romanian accent which I hate admit was abi_t sexy.

_" It's lovely you have so many books it'll take centuries to read through.," I said while pulling out a book._

_"Ah, I see you have picked Phanom of The Opera excellent choice my personal favorite.," he said coming closer to me._

_"Oh, how rude of me let me introduce myself the names...," I was stopped when he spoke._

_"Helena Crossblade am I correct.," he said smiling."Yes it is but how do you know woh I am?," I said."I know so much more than you think and my name is Count Vladislaus Dracul, but you may call Vlad if you wish.," he said bowing abit._

_"You're Dracula like from the movie Dracul.," I said alittle too shocked._

_He then in one quick movement came right behind me and wrapped his arm."I have waited for far too long for you, my dear.," he whispered in my ear causing me to moan then walked over to the other side of the room and then he fixed his gaze on._

_"I was told a long time ago from my master, Satan that one day I would claim the only daughter of my enemy and take her as my wife before Van Helsing.," he said._

_"What does Van Helsing have to do with this?," I said curiousity getting the best of me._

_"You see the Van Helsings very much like your family and the Valerious have been trying to get rid of me neither of them of course have never been sucessful.," he said smirking alittle._

_"So you saying that if I fall for you I will become what you are.," I said._

_"Yes if I can claim you before you turn nineteen.," he said moving closer to me."What happens if you don't?," I said pressing him on._

_"The only way I can claim you is that if you do not fall in __**love**__ with him.," he said putting emphasis on the word love._

_"I have lingered far too long here maybe we can chat at another time.,"he said bowing .With that he left and I soon began to stir from my slumber. _

_End Dream_

I then woke up and looked to the clock on my nightstand and it read 5:40 in the morning I then got up grabbed some pants, a white tank top, some socks and a pair sneakers. I then walked over to the bathroom and took a shower once I was done I then put my clothes on and put my hair in a ponytail I grabbed my Firebolt and headed over to the quidditch pitch unaware that someone was following me

[Gabriel's POV]

I had just woken up knowing that class wouldn't begin for another few hours I then got up and got dressed and decided to take a nice good walk before everyone else got up. As I went the last few steps I noticed a figure walking by pretty fast I then decided to follow whoever it was. Once outside he could see clearly that it was girl with long black hair tied up and she was holding a broom once he saw her mount the broom her strands of hair swept away from her face.

"Helena I wonder why she's up this early?," he mumbled.

Once she was done flying she went down and dismounted her broom he then went down to met only to bump into something.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt. ," he said looking down to see her.

"I'm fine it's okay.," she said smiling up to me.

"I guess we should get back.," I said looking to see the sun rising.

"I guess so I'll see you around.," she said smiling again.

With that she went back to the castle as she was slowly disappearing in the distance memories flooded back especially the moments I shared with Anna. I then realized something I thought I lost long ago I was finding myself falling for Helena.

A/N: Wow, Van Helsing just discovering his new feelings for Helena and then she met with Dracula who she finds abit attractive oh, the drama. More to come in chapter 3 bye-bye for now

- M. Morgue


	3. Playing MatchmakerMy Family's True Past

I was dressed in my school uniform and was heading my way over to the Great Hall once I was there I spotted Tabby over at her table her nose buried in yet another book.

"Good morning Tabby." I said grabbing a apple and sitting across from her.

"Oh, good morning to you too Lena." she said looking up to me and immediately went back to reading.

"We've known each other for what six years going on seven and still you never manage to at least find a nice boy." I said as I took a bite of my apple.

"You know me with boys I get all tongue tied and then I do something stupid and then they laugh at me." she said closing her book.

Ever since after our second year of Hogwarts she has been unsuccessful in finding a boyfriend I she fancied Ron my other friend since our fifth year here but has never gotten the courage to confess her true feelings for him.

"You know that they are having a Halloween party why hint to Ron to ask you to go as his date." I said nodding over to the Gryffindor table.

"Oh no I couldn't besides he could already asked somebody else like Hermione perhaps." she said blushing a little.

"Fine have it your way.," at that I got up ignoring the protests of my friend if there's one thing I can't stand is my very own friend not taken a stand and at least ask the guy before jumping to conclusions.

I made my way over to the table and stood next to Ron who seemed to be in a heated discussion with Harry about quidditch perhaps.

"Um, Ron could I have a word with you alone." I said smiling politely.

He then said a quick good-bye to Harry and then followed me out of the Great Hall once out of ear shot I spoke, "You know my friend Tabby right." I said looking him in the eye.

"Yeah why?" he said looking quite confused.

"Well I know that she's fancied you since fifth year but has never really confused it to you on account she thinks you fancied Hermione instead." I said.

"She fancies me." he said with hope.

"Yes, but I want you to ask her to the Halloween party." I said smiling a bit.

"Will she say yes?" he said with a hint of concern.

"No she won't I know she'll be jumping for joy." I said happily.

Once our little talk was done I immediately went over and sat next to Hermione who seemed confused about something.

"What exactly did you tell Ron?" she questioned me.

"Just wait and see." I said smiling I couldn't hold my excitement as I watched Ron walk over to the where Tabby was sitting.

He then stopped right in front of her, she then looked up and he said something in her ear and they immediately went out of the Hall and about 15 seconds later I saw Tabby running towards me practically skipping over here with a huge smile.

"Your right he does like me he just asked me to the dance and I said yes." she said hugging me.

Once she let go she immediately went over to where Ron was standing and linked hands with him and left the Hall. I finished my breakfast and left after getting my time table I looked down to see I had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins.

*Oh, how wonderful.* I thought.

I then went to the class and at the front waiting for everyone to come in, the hour passed and soon all the students began to come in Hermione spotted me and sat right next to me while Ron and Harry sat right behind us. I then soon noticed Malfoy and goons sit together in the back talking in hushed whispers he then noticed I was staring at him and smirked my way. I gave him disgusted look and then turned back around once everyone was in I a set of footsteps come in I quickly looked back and saw Van Helsing and Carl come into the class. I looked to my left and noticed a few girls looked dreamily at him.

Once he was at the front he turned around looking at all of us before he finally spoke, "Hello and good morning to you all I'm Gabriel Van Helsing and I'll be your new teacher for the remainder of this year so would you please open your books to page 288." he said.

I then immediately opened my book and looked at the title that read Werewolves I then noticed that Hermione raised her hand up.

"Professor, I read a lot about them just this summer was it true you have been one too." she said.

"Yes, I have been one but I am now cured now before then I had to be one in order to stop a very powerful vampire." he said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but who was the vampire you talk about.," she said hoping to get a straight forward answer.

"He's name was Count Dracula.," he said looking towards me.

My mind was swirling with answers was he talking about the same person I met in my dreams I was not sure but one way or another I was going to find out I then slowly raised my hands.

"Ah, yes Ms. Crossblade you may speak." he said looking in my direction.

"Sir I read that a family by the name of Valerious have been fighting this Count for as long as they can remember was there also another family too or was just you and them." I said hoping he would answer it truthfully.

"Yes there is another family their name is Crossblade, the great grand-father Jacob Crossblade is said to have aided in helping the Valerious until he married Lolita Hawthorne and then his son took over and so forth." he said.

"Why were there only males in that particular family?" I said getting abit curious.

"Well it was said that Jacob prayed to God to let his line be blessed to have sons until Dracula was killed,." He said getting up from the desk.

"But why have boys I'm sure girls would do good too." I said getting up.

"Please Ms. Crossblade sit down I see I've upset you please see me after classes are over so you can learn more." he said with concern.

At that the bell rang I grabbed my bag and headed out quickly ignoring Hermione calling my name.


End file.
